The Clinical Integration Core is a new core within the Emory Skin Disease Research Center (ESDRC) established to conduct and enhance cutaneous clinical investigation. We have three specific aims for the core. Aim #1: To provide infrastructure and support for investigator-initiated clinical research. Aim #2: To generate and maintain a patient information database centered on specific skin diseases. Aim #3: To facilitate the collection of cutaneous specimens for the Tissue Culture and Repository (Core B). To achieve these goals we will utilize and expand existing programs while developing new services. The Clinical Pharmacology Unit within the Department of Dermatology is currently conducting clinical trials for industry. The staff is expert in preparing and processing human investigation protocols, recruiting patients, conducting clinical research, data collection, and record keeping. This expertise will be extended to interested investigators in the academic community. Our Director and Co-Director will remain knowledgeable of ongoing clinical trials, basic science research, and clinical activities within the University. They will facilitate the exchange of information among relevant investigators. As part of our current clinical research, we collect skin disease-related information which will be valuable to those conducting basic science research. This information, along with related information collected in our various clinics, will be incorporated into a central database available to researchers in the ESDRC. Additionally, our Research Coordinator will function as a liaison between clinicians, basic scientists, and the director of the Tissue Culture and Repository (Core B) to facilitate the efficient collection of needed cutaneous specimens.